


Sex on the Bridge

by MaxWrite



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, impractical and probably slightly dangerous lube choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxWrite/pseuds/MaxWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk shows his chief engineer a little appreciation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex on the Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> **[This prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink_meme/11451.html?thread=10804923#t10804923)** \- _Ok so Kirk so saved Scotty first on Delta Vega and then when he got him on his ship. I would love to see Scotty developing a serious crush/hero worship thing on Jim and Jim being all protective and possessive of his Scotty. Perhaps with secret Jim threats to Archer._
> 
>  **And[This prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink_meme/13264.html?thread=12071120#t12071120)** \- _Maybe the [captain's] chair breaks from Kirk spinning it too often (or other naughtier things ^^) and he calls Scotty in to fix it, after everyone's gone he decides that the chair needs to be tested out and Scotty needs a good reward for not only fixing the beloved chair that launched a thousand chairsex! fics, but also all the hard work he puts in maintaining the ship. Seriously does the poor guy ever take a break?_

He'd been drawn to Scotty from day one.

 _Who is this ballsy bastard telling us off like we owe him something?_ Jim had thought the first time they'd met. He'd also thought _Fucking hot accent,_ and _Huh, pretty eyes._

Since then, he'd had many terribly filthy thoughts about a deft Scottish tongue rolling against the slit of his prick the same way it rolled almost obscenely against the letter R. He'd thought about strong, skillful hands caressing his baby, his _Enterprise_ , mending her, caring for her, making her purr, and he wondered if those hands could make him purr too. He'd thought about those hands gripping his hips and driving a thick cock deep inside him. He'd thought about beautiful Gaelic words being grunted into his ear as strong thighs punctuated every syllable with hard thrusts.

Yes, Jim had thought a lot of filthy things about his chief engineer, but he'd never actually, seriously considered acting on those thoughts until he received a call from Admiral Archer that made him appreciate Scotty that much more.

"With all due respect, sir, what exactly is this about?"

Archer's very serious, old face was glaring at Jim from the computer monitor on the table in the conference room.

"Last ditch effort," Archer said gravely. "I've already gone over your head, now I'm sucking it up and coming straight to you. You do not want that man on your ship. He's a menace."

"You know, I think we need to find you a hobby," Jim said, resting his chin on his hand. "Seems you don't have enough to do these days."

"I'm serious, Kirk."

"Oh, I can see that, sir, your frown lines have frown lines. Look, I get that you're angry with him, and I'm really sorry about your dog, but it was an accident. And Porthos is fine, came back good as new, didn't he? Mr. Scott has apologized, he's been punished. Can't we all just move on?"

 _"No,"_ Archer snapped, looking a bit like he wanted to slam his fist against the table. "He did _not_ serve his time. He should still be on Delta Vega."

"I think six months in that place is plenty for such a minor transgression."

Archer's jaw muscles twitched. "Minor," he echoed.

"I don't mean to make light. I realize the incident was traumatic for you, but punishing Scotty isn't going to change what happened."

"Scotty? You and he are on a nickname basis now?"

Kirk frowned. "Everybody calls him Scotty. And yeah, actually, we're friends. He's a good guy."

"He's a loose cannon."

Kirk sat forward in his seat and fixed Archer with a steady, determined glare. "It's called genius, Admiral. What, you think him being allowed to stay and serve here, that him being made chief was some kinda fluke? Okay, sometimes he doesn't play by the rules; he takes chances, risks failure. It's what separates him from everybody else, it's what makes him such a good engineer, it's what makes him worthy of this vessel. He's fearless."

"He's thoughtless!" Archer spat. "He shirks authority, makes up his own rules. He's dangerous."

"Then why bother with the whole Delta Vega debacle, why not just kick him out of Starfleet altogether?"

Archer's mouth twitched and he dropped his eyes from the screen. "He does … have some, uh … interesting ideas from time to time," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what was that? Didn't quite hear you."

Archer rolled his eyes. "I _said_ he is a very smart man and his knowledge is sometimes invaluable."

Kirk smirked. "So, what, you were just gonna keep him locked away on that planet indefinitely and use him whenever you felt like it? I don't even know what to say about that."

"Your commentary on the matter is hardly necessary, Mr. Kirk. I am telling you, Mr. Scott needs to be very closely supervised and tightly controlled. Do you understand? The fact that he's your _chief_ engineer makes me extremely nervous, but clearly you, and everybody else, refuse to see reason, so …" Archer sighed. "I can only ask that you keep a close eye on him. He's not to be trusted."

"Yeah, alright."

"I'm serious, Captain."

"I heard you, closely supervised, tightly controlled, got it. This mean you're gonna end your little campaign against him? 'Cause that was a low blow, going behind his back like that. You didn't even have the stones to tell the man to his face that you were trying to get him suspended after everybody else had let it go."

"I owe him no explanations."

"Yeah, well, with all due respect, _sir_ , you pull a stunt like that again and you're gonna have me to answer to."

Archer visibly bristled. "You might want to watch your tone."

"And you might wanna watch your back. In case you've forgotten, that man's 'thoughtlessness' helped save all our asses when Nero attacked earth. Remember that, Admiral?"

Archer said nothing, his mouth a tight, thin line of tension.

"Yeah, that's what I thought you said. Are we done here? 'Cause I got stuff to do."

Archer glared and clenched his jaw. Kirk thought maybe he'd gone too far, said too much, that Archer was about to slap a formal reprimand on him for his cheek. But then the admiral finally muttered, "Archer out," and his image blinked off, replaced by the Federation emblem. Kirk slowly exhaled and sat back in his chair, glaring at nothing, his heart pumping a little harder than normal. He regretted nothing. He'd meant every word he'd said, and the hell with Archer being his superior; sometimes superiors needed to be taken down a peg or two.

 

* * *

The _Enterprise_ docked at Starbase 627, and group by group the entire ship was evacuated. The ship was to undergo some routine maintenance over the next few days and nobody was to be left on board when the maintenance crew boarded in about an hour.

Jim wandered onto his bridge and looked around. It was completely empty. He never got to see it like this. He liked walking onto the bridge and seeing it bustling with activity, everyone doing their jobs to the best of their abilities, taking pride in their work, taking care of his ship, _their_ ship. He loved that more than he could say. But this was nice too, this quiet, this peacefulness. The lights were dimmed for the night shift. The ship hummed softly all around him and occasionally the ping or beep of an automated process running diligently in the background sounded. The turbolift door closed behind him, and he was encircled by the hum and soft light. It was almost womb-like. He wished he could stay, hang out, read a book or something.

He went to his chair and dropped into it with a sigh. By now, nearly his entire crew would be on the base, settling into their temporary quarters, getting dinner, browsing the shops and various pleasure activities on offer. _Nearly_ everyone. There was one other person left, one person who, like Jim, ached a little inside whenever he had to leave the old girl for any extended period of time.

He tapped a button on his armrest and said, "Scotty."

 _"Aye, Cap'n,"_ came Scotty's prompt reply. Judging from the slightly strained sound in his voice, Jim guessed he was doing a little last-minute fiddling with the _Enterprise's_ inner workings and was in some ridiculous position, on his back or partially upside down. Jim smiled.

"Shouldn't you be on the base right now having a drink, a shag and a sandwich, not necessarily in that order?" asked Jim.

 _"Oh, you know me, sir. Just havin' a last-minute look at our girl, makin' sure she's decent."_

"Yeah, I figured. Are you terribly busy right now? My chair feels a bit weird."

Jim heard Scotty sigh. _"What'd you do to it now?"_

"I didn't anything. Just captain-y stuff; sitting, swiveling, spinning around real fast …"

 _"And that's all, then, is it?"_

"Scout's honour."

 _"Like you were ever a scout."_

"Just get your Scottish ass up here, will you?"

 _"Be there in a jiff. Scott out."_

Scotty strode purposefully onto the bridge a few minutes later with an engineering kit clutched in his hand. Jim was rather pleased to see he was still in his red, grease-smudged coveralls. He had that look on his face that said he had a million things on his mental checklist, his eyebrows knitted together, his mouth a tight line. Jim stood as he approached.

"What is it, then?" Scotty asked, frowning at Jim's chair. "I've got an arse-load of things to do and no time to do them." He came right up and crouched next to the chair, hunching over to have a look underneath. He put his hand on the armrest and gave it a jiggle.

"It's just a little loose, is all," said Jim, standing by, watching. Scotty dropped his hand away from the armrest, leaving grease-smudge finger prints behind. Jim smirked and crouched down as well, watching Scotty retrieve a wrench from his kit and begin twisting a bolt on the chair's underside. "Archer called," he said casually.

Scotty's work slowed a little. "Oh? What'd the old bastard want?"

"We had a disagreement."

"About?"

"You."

Scotty stopped twisting the bolt and looked at Jim.

"I think you're awesome; he disagreed," Jim explained. "But then you knew that already. In any case, I told him where to go, basically said he'd get you off this ship over my dead body."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You look surprised."

"No, I'm just …" Scotty went back to twisting the bolt. "No one's ever stuck up for me like that before."

"Well, that's balls. You're a fucking tech god."

Scotty grinned. He finished tightening the chair and sat back on his knees. "Thank you, sir," he said quietly, giving Jim a grateful smile.

"No problem. You know, I don't think I thank you enough."

"For what?"

"For going the extra mile at everything you do. For being the kinda guy who stays behind when everyone else is gone."

"Bah, it's nothing," Scotty said, waving a hand dismissively. Jim distinctly noticed a bit of a blush blooming across his cheeks. _Fucking adorable,_ he thought.

Scotty gave the chair another gentle shake, nodded his approval and then stood. "There you go. Good as new … er, 'cept for that grease smudge there. Apologies."

"Forget it," Kirk said as he straightened up too. "I'm serious, you know. Thanks."

"'Welcome, sir. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Jim had several answers to that question, most of them filthy, but decided it might be best to show rather than tell. "Computer," he called suddenly. "Play back conversation between myself and Admiral Archer from yesterday."

Scotty frowned, but Jim just smiled and continued to watch his face as they both listened to the conversation.

 _"Yeah, well, with all due respect,_ sir, _you pull a stunt like that again and you're gonna have me to answer to,"_ Jim's voice said. A corner of Scotty's mouth twitched upward.

 _"You might want to watch your tone,"_ replied Archer.

 _"And you might wanna watch your back."_

"Cap'n," Scotty said, sounding a little breathless. He smiled to himself, rubbing absently at the back of his neck, no doubt leaving grease smudges back there too. He chuckled under his breath, his pretty steel-blue eyes crinkling at the corners.

"What?" Jim asked, stepping a little closer. "Too much? I only said what needed to be said."

Scotty looked up at him. "That mouth of yours is gonna get you in trouble one day."

Jim snorted. He had several filthy retorts to that too. "Too late for that, I think. And look who's talking about getting in trouble." Jim stepped even closer and reached up to finger the open folds of Scotty's coveralls. Scotty glanced down at that, a look of bemusement crossing his blushing face. "You know, these look damn good on you," Jim said. "Might have to make these mandatory."

"Er, not sure my crew would go for that," Scotty pointed out.

"Not them. Just you." Jim grinned impishly at him and waited for his meaning to sink in. Scotty stared up at him, his mouth hanging open slightly.

"Cap'n," he said cautiously. "What … I mean, are you …"

Scotty seemed to be catching on and wasn't outright protesting, so Jim took a few more liberties and reached up further to brush the little tuft of hair on top of Scotty's head with his fingers. "Catch up, Scotty," he said. "Thought you were s'posed to be some kinda super genius."

Scotty looked flabbergasted. "I, er … never imagined I'd be your type, sir," he said, and his voice had dropped to a soft, incredibly low murmur that Jim felt deep down somewhere in his groin.

"Ah, come on," Jim said as he took Scotty's chin between thumb and forefinger and tilted his face up. "You're cute as fuck." He leaned in and kissed Scotty's left cheek. "And you're brilliant." And then he kissed the right. "And you call me 'sir'. What's not to like?" He breathed these last words across Scotty's mouth as he canted his head and then brought their lips together. It was the gentlest kiss, the barest touching of skin with just a hint of moisture. When it broke, Scotty looked positively dazed. But that only lasted a moment. A second later, his mouth curled up into a rakish, adorably crooked smile and his eyelids drooped with the weight of lust. Jim heard something heavy clank against the floor and realized Scotty must've dropped the wrench just as two strong hands took hold of his waist and pulled him roughly against Scotty's body. Their eyes locked.

"Hope I'm not out've line, sir," Scotty said.

"You sure as hell are," Jim replied, proceeding to unbutton Scotty's coveralls. "And you better damn well stay there. Come on." Jim reached up and gave Scotty's chin a nudge with his fingers. "Give us another kiss," he whispered.

Scotty did as he was told and took Jim's mouth with his own. He let Jim peel him halfway out of his coveralls, pulling his arms out and leaving the garment sitting on his hips. He wore a plain, white t-shirt underneath. Jim's hands went to Scotty's biceps, squeezed appreciatively while Scotty's hands ventured up underneath Jim's uniform shirt and did some appreciating of their own, feeling Jim's well-toned torso like he was picking out fruit at a market. Jim imagined waking up in the morning to find his body peppered with fingerprints. Their curious tongues explored each other's mouths and Scotty's tongue seemed to be just as skillful as Jim had hoped.

Jim's hands went exploring further down to the fastenings at Scotty's crotch and pulled them open, then did the same with the fastenings of the pants Scotty wore underneath. When Jim thrust his hand down inside Scotty's underwear and wrapped his fingers around some impressive girth, the kiss broke and the two men looked at each other. Scotty's eyes, normally so innocent and twinkling with that natural joviality that set him apart from almost everyone, were now dark and practically burning holes in Jim's skull.

He stood there and let Jim fondle him, thrust his hips a little forward and even took his hands off Jim's body completely, which to Jim signaled a complete relinquishing of control, complete trust. Scotty looked down to watch, and Jim felt Scotty's length twitch in his hand. Then Scotty closed his eyes and dropped his head back with a little moan, and his throat looked so inviting that Jim leaned in and gave it a rough suck, rubbing his nose and cheek against the prickly stubble he found there and breathing in the smell of the engine room mixed with sweat and something distinctly _Scotty_.

Time to shed some clothing, Jim thought. He pulled his hand out of Scotty's underpants and in one, smooth movement pulled off his shirt. Scotty's eyes went immediately down to have a look at Jim's body. Jim's pecks twitched under the appreciative scrutiny.

"Take your dick out," Jim ordered as he dropped his shirt. Scotty looked more like he wanted to lunge at Jim and pin him to the floor, but he stayed where he was, his jaw muscles twitching a little, his gaze burning hot, as he moved a hand to his crotch and pulled his cock out. Jim's lower belly fluttered with arousal just watching Scotty do that, reaching into his clothes to take hold of himself like that, and then when he pulled himself out – sweet fancy Jesus – big and thick and flushed deep pink. Scotty's big hand fisted his cock with slow, skillful strokes. That same hand worked on Jim's ship everyday. Jim absently tugged at his own crotch.

Jim approached again, took hold of the back of Scotty's neck and kissed him hard, making Scotty stagger a little, but Scotty gripped Jim's arms for support and one of Jim's arms snaked around Scotty's back, easily keeping him upright. Jim's free hand then went down to heft the weight of Scotty's prick. He shuddered a bit at how big and warm and firm it was. _Fuck._ Jim abruptly ended the kiss and dropped to his knees right there, coming face to, uh, eye(?) with Scotty's dick. He licked his lips and gave the head a sloppy, wet, sucking kiss, his tongue flicking across the slit.

Scotty shivered. He adjusted his stance a little, spreading his feet further apart and thrusting his hips forward as Jim engulfed him. Jim felt Scotty's hand on the back of his head, felt his short nails scratching at the nape of his neck and gripping the short hairs there. Jim liked that, that hand petting at him, encouraging him as he sucked, but not forcing him. _Good boy,_ Jim thought, his own hands exploring, feeling firm thighs and then firm ass through the coveralls as Scotty's dick bumped against the back of his throat. Jim controlled his gag reflex and took Scotty as far in as he could over and over, bobbing his head back and forth, drawing beautiful noises out of his chief engineer, soft, breathy moans and gorgeous, lyrical words that Jim didn't understand. Strong fingers gripping Jim's shoulder as Scotty pumped spasmodically into Jim's mouth, apparently unable to hold still as Jim used every trick he knew to make Scotty lose control.

"Cap' … Captain … god," Scotty panted. Jim moaned around his girth and made a mental note to make everyone he slept with from now on call him 'captain' in bed. Or 'god'. Whatever.

But he wasn't about to let Scotty come just yet. Jim pulled his mouth away and Scotty's cock bobbed before his face, the head glistening with Jim's spit. One final, affectionate lick and then Jim stood.

"You're killin' me here," Scotty gasped, the imploring look in his eyes telling Jim that he'd done a fine job down there on his knees. Jim grinned.

"Get outta those," he ordered, nodding down at the coveralls which still hung loosely at Scotty's hips. "Underwear too."

"Aye, sir," Scotty breathed, toeing off his boots and hopping ungracefully out of the big, red garment and the pants underneath.

"Boots back on, I think," Jim said, eying Scotty's lower half, the way his dick bounced as he stumbled out of his clothes, the way his thigh muscles tensed as they struggled to balance Scotty on one foot and then the other. Jim thought about those thighs holding Scotty in all kinds of interesting positions as he crawled through the guts of the ship. He thought about those thighs doing the same in Jim's bed.

Finally, Scotty stood before him, naked from the waist down, his nipples straining against his pristine white t-shirt, his slightly scuffed black boots hugging his strong calves. He stood with his hips forward and played with himself.

"Wouldn't it be a hoot if the maintenance crew turned up now?" Scotty said with a smirk.

"They should be so lucky to see this," Jim retorted. "Turn around and bend over for me."

Scotty obeyed, turning to face the captain's chair, bending over and bracing himself on the armrests. Jim approached, cupped Scotty's ass, each cheek in each of his hands. He squeezed them, nudging his own bulge against Scotty's backside and receiving answering nudges from Scotty as he pushed back against Jim. Jim's hands went up, then, all the way up underneath Scotty's t-shirt to feel the expanse of strong back beneath.

Jim dropped to his knees again, parted Scotty's cheeks with his thumbs and made a firm swipe over the little pink hole he found between them. Scotty sucked air in through his teeth and Jim felt Scotty's muscles tense in his hands. Jim rimmed Scotty's hole, flicking the tip of his tongue across it and then pressing into its center, delighting in the reactions he could draw from Scotty, the way he hissed and moaned, the way he arched and pushed back against Jim's face.

Jim was going to fuck this man. Right here on the bridge. Oh, yeah. Problem: lubricant. Jim thought fast. His eyes darted down to the engineering kit lying open by the chair. Electrical lubricant? Huh.

Jim reached for the tube, and Scotty was so engrossed in his own pleasure that he didn't seem to notice. Jim managed to keep licking while he fumbled the tube open and squeezed some of its contents out onto his fingers. It was white and slippery. That would do, but not yet. Deciding he probably didn't want to eat the stuff, he worked Scotty's ass with his tongue and fingers first, slipping fingers inside him with nothing but spit, lapping at the flat area behind Scotty's balls like it was ice cream. Scotty was a writing mess by the end of it, drawing one of his knees up onto the corresponding armrest to spread himself open more and he rolled his hips, grinding back against Jim's face.

Jim got himself some lubricant again, and after making a long swipe all the way up Scotty's crack with his tongue that made Scotty gasp and arch, in went Jim's lubed-up fingers. He had a look underneath Scotty; his cock and balls looked so big and heavy under there, his cock bouncing with every movement. Jim found Scotty's magic button and stroked at it. Scotty groaned, his entire body jerked, his cock twitched, and then Jim saw a clear, glistening string of liquid drip down from the head and land on his chair.

Just … _fuck_.

Jim had to reach out and touch, heft that hot weight in his hand, give Scotty a stroke or two, see if he could squeeze anymore liquid out of him. Scotty rocked his hips, his foreskin rolling back and forth with Jim's hand as he alternately pushed forward and then pulled back, arching his back as though trying to present his balls to Jim from behind. Jim leaned in and gave them an appreciative suck.

Jim rose to his full height, the majority of his fingers now buried inside his chief engineer. Scotty's hole was loosening up nicely and clenching impatiently around Jim's fingers. Jim watched him, the way he hung his head and white-knuckled the armrests, the way he couldn't seem to keep still, trying to fuck himself on Jim's fingers. Jim yanked open the fastenings of his own pants and thrust his hand down into his underwear to feel his swollen cock as he finally pulled his fingers out of Scotty, ready to replace them with something else.

Scotty reached back to feel around in his own asshole, feeling the slippery mess Jim had left back there. He sank two of his fingers into himself with a sigh. "Bloody hell," he groaned. He'd taken the words right out of Jim's mouth. He pulled out his cock and stroked it as he watched Scotty finger himself.

"Fuck, you got a nice little ass," Jim said, and then he gave that ass a smack of appreciation, getting something of a thank-you grunt from Scotty, who pulled his fingers out of himself and began fisting his cock instead. With both feet back on the floor now, he planted them firmly and spread them wide, and if Jim didn't know better he might say Scotty was putting on a little show for him, showing off, sticking out his ass and playing with himself. Scotty glanced back at him, then, his eyes blatantly surveying Jim's exposed chest and the way he was playing with his own cock.

"Cap'n," Scotty panted. "Now. Right the fuck now."

"You giving me orders, Lieutenant Commander?" Jim said in a low growl as he crouched and got himself more lube to slick his cock. He straightened back up, positioned himself and nudged the head of his dick against Scotty's hole, pushing inside, and Scotty didn't seem able to find words to answer Jim's question, instead simply groaning incoherently as he was forced open.

Jim pushed all the way in, Scotty's wordless sounds encouraging him, the incredible tightness making Jim's brain go fuzzy. With a groan, he gripped Scotty's hips and pushed in as deep as he could. Scotty swore and pounded a fist against one of the armrests, punching random buttons and causing a small symphony of beeping noises as Jim began fucking him.

Jim pushed Scotty's t-shirt up out of the way, exposing the constantly shifting sea of pale freckles and subtle musculature that was Scotty's back. Jim caressed the smooth skin, gripped the sides of Scotty's torso in his hands, relishing in the solid weight of his body, in the way he could reduce this powerful man to whimpers and sighs that sounded almost like begging. He slapped Scotty's ass again and smiled to himself when Scotty grunted and pushed back into his thrusts.

But it would be such a shame not to properly use the chair. Now that it was fixed and all …

Jim withdrew, reached out to grip the collar of Scotty's shirt, pulled him upright and out of the way. Jim pushed his pants and underwear down to his thighs and dropped down into his chair. He looked up at Scotty with a playful smirk and then held a hand out to him. Scotty took it as he straddled Jim's lap, and then he guided Jim's dick back into himself.

Jim gripped Scotty's waist as Scotty stuffed himself with cock, something like relief relaxing Scotty's features as he sank as far down as he could. Jim pushed gently up into him, making Scotty groan, drop his head back and wriggle on Jim's lap.

He gripped the backrest behind Jim's head as he began to ride. He furrowed his brow as his thigh muscles worked to bounce him up and down. Jim sat back and watched, thrust his hips up to meet Scotty each time he came down, held onto Scotty's waist as Scotty groaned and grunted and began to lose control.

"Did I … ever thank you … for rescuing me?" Scotty panted.

"Say whuh?" Jim replied.

"From Delta Vega – oh, fuck, there it is." Scotty changed the angle of his bounce just so, causing Jim's cock to locate his prostate. His bouncing slowed a little as he shuddered, but then he found his rhythm again and got back up to speed. Jim just about forgot whatever the hell Scotty had been saying as he watched all this. He gripped Scotty's hips and fucked up into him so hard, Scotty cried out, letting out a noise that no self-respecting man would make outside of a sexual situation, or in one in many cases.

Hottest. Noise. Ever.

"I think," Jim breathed, "that you're thanking me plenty right now."

"Oh, god," Scotty moaned and he leaned in and took Jim's mouth. Jim felt Scotty's hands on his face, surprisingly smooth and delicate-feeling as they cupped it. Jim wrapped his arms around Scotty and held on tight, holding him steady as Jim quickened his upward thrusts and finally began to spurt deep inside him.

They sat locked together like that for a while afterward, catching their breath. Then Scotty disengaged and stood before Jim, legs spread on either side of Jim's lap. He very deliberately licked his palm and then began jerking off.

"Was gonna finish you off myself," Jim said, gazing up at him.

Scotty shook his head. "It's my pleasure to put on a show for you, sir," he said, his voice low and a little gruff. He gave Jim his cute, crooked smile and a playful wink, and then his face relaxed, his jaw going slack, as he pulled pleasure from his body with quick strokes, making his cock shoot long, hot strings of come across Jim's chest. In lieu of applause, Jim showed his appreciation with soft curse words and dirty words of encouragement and he dragged his fingertips through the mess on his chest and belly, smearing it around a little.

When Scotty was empty, he was on Jim again, this time crouching before him and licking all the way up his belly to his chest, obediently cleaning up the mess he'd made, lapping at it like a hungry dog.

"Aw, you don't have to do that," Jim murmured, petting his head.

Scotty's eyes darted up to Jim's face, peering up at him from beneath his long, dark lashes, that mischievous twinkle glinting in them. "You might not know it to look at my office, Cap'n, but I can be exceedingly tidy." There was a hint of a smile on his face as he closed his eyes and continued licking, extending his tongue all the way out and making long, deliberate swipes across Jim's skin, then stopping to tease a nipple, sucking at it like he might actually get something out of it.

Jim put his arms around him and slid down off the chair, taking Scotty down with him as he descended to the floor. Scotty finally reached Jim's mouth and they curled up at the base of the chair to tenderly kiss and cuddle.

"Well, that's the shag part taken care of, then," Scotty sighed as he sagged against Jim's body. "Might not actually need the drink and the sandwich after that."

"Well, I'll tell you what:" said Jim, "if you take me out for a drink, I'll make you a sandwich later on. Alone in my quarters on the base, preferably."

"It's a deal."

Jim kissed his head. "No way Archer's taking you away from me," he whispered against Scotty's hair. "You're mine. I traveled across a fucking frozen wasteland to find you. I earned your ass."

Scotty chuckled, then said, "Hey, Cap'n?"

"Hm?"

Scotty looked sheepishly up at him. "Mind if we, er, listen to you giving Archer what-for one more time?"

Jim grinned at him. "Thought you'd never ask. Hey, Computer …"

END


End file.
